If I die Young
by troll forever
Summary: Le temps passe, la douleur reste, loin des yeux loin du coeur, c'est l'adage le moins vrai de ce triste monde...Gajeel x Levy. Différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Spoil scan 488.


Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour une fic assez triste sur un couple que j'adore (vous allez vite comprendre de qui il s'agit) Cet OS spoile le scan 488 de Fairy Tail donc voila ! allez on se retrouve en bas !

Ça fait 1 an que la guerre est finie, que les morts sont dans les cimetières, tout le monde a repris une vie normale, Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Grey (sans oublier Happy) forment une équipe unie et efficace, chacun comblant les faiblesses des autres, Wendy et Carla ne partent plus en mission et s'entrainent d'arrache-pied pour devenir plus fortes, les Strauss vivent tranquillement et l'équipe de Luxus est partie en mission depuis deux mois. Toute la guilde vit dans la joie pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Une seule personne reste marquée par la guerre, Levy, avant cette jeune femme était un véritable rayon de soleil pour tous, souriante, efficace, gentille et bienveillante, mais depuis 1 an elle semble vide, elle marche dans la guilde le regard perdu dans le vague ou dans un monde qu'elle seule peut voir. Ses amis essaient de la faire sortir de sa torpeur, mais rien n'y fait, elle reste dans son état léthargique et parle peu. Petit à petit elle s'est presque faite oublier.

Point de vue Levy

1 an que la guerre est terminée, chaque mois est un supplice, chaque semaine est une torture, chaque jour est une souffrance, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma misérable existence me coûte, si j'avais été moins faible, moins conne, moins…Tu serais encore en vie et on pourrait vivre ce que tu voulais vivre, goûter au bonheur d'être ensemble, avoir une famille, s'entrainer ensemble, vivre ensemble. Mais non, à la place de cet idylle, je suis écrasée par la culpabilité, j'ai le gout amer des regrets en bouche, tu m'as dit de vivre, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi, tu étais ce qui me faisait avancer, dire que tu m'as déclaré tes sentiments en mourant, on est aussi stupide l'un que l'autre…

J'aimerais hurler, frapper ce destin, tabasser la vie ! ELLE M'A PRIT TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS ! JE NE VOULAIS QU'UN PEU DE BONHEUR ! Tss…je pleure, je sens le goût de mes larmes dans ma bouche, comme quand tu es mort, Lily me retenait en pleurant lui aussi, j'ai faillit le tuer à ce moment là… Mais je ne lui en veux pas il a fait ce que tu lui a demandé, tu m'a demandé de vivre pour nous deux, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais je n'arrive même pas à vivre pour moi… Je suis pathétique…

Je voudrais tellement te revoir, t'embrasser, me jeter dans tes bras, j'aimerais tellement te hurler que je ne suis pas une crevette, juste entendre une dernière fois le mot crevette, sentir ton bras sur ma tête juste pour me rappeler à quel point je suis petite…pleurer dans tes bras, revoir ton regard rubis briller après une victoire, t'observer discrètement quand tu t'ennuies près de moi, sentir ta présence quand je lis, juste voir ta masse de cheveux corbeau flotter dans le vent…

C'est étrange tout de même…je suis une mage des mots et je n'arrive pas à conjuguer le verbe aimer à l'imparfait, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, tout le monde a tourné la page et moi je reste sur un chapitre, le notre, celui qu'on a écrit ensemble, le plus beau des contes est terne face à notre chapitre, mais nous, notre conte finit sur un drame, tu n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde pas de : « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » pour nous…

Si je mourais ? Si j'appelais la mort pour qu'elle vienne me chercher ? Si elle m'emportais à travers les cieux pour te retrouver au paradis ? Si je me jetais du toit pour monter vers toi ? Si je rompais ma promesse pour venir te retrouver ? Si je te disais enfin : « je t'aime » comment réagirais tu ? Si je faisais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a un an que ferais tu ? SI JE HURLAIS MON AMOUR AUX CIEUX REVIENDRAIS TU ?!

Je me hais, je me dégoûte, je n'ai pas eu la force de te sauver, pas eu la force de vivre, pas eu la force de me relever, la force de me battre pour toi, pour nous, je me hais, je ne mérite pas ton amour…

C EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ, TU AURAIS PU PARTIR, NE PAS Y ALLER,NE PAS ME SAUVER, NE PAS TE SACRIFIER, RESTER AVEC MOI, NE PAS M'INFLIGER ÇA ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA !? Qu'est-ce que je raconte…c'est de ma faute… je t'ai abandonné, je t'ai laissé partir, y aller, je me suis mise en danger, je t'ai forcé à te sacrifier, je t'ai poussé dans les bras de la Faucheuse, je me suis infliger ça toute seule…Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

Il faut que je te vois…

Il faut que je te rejoigne…

Il faut que je vive avec toi…

Tu es devenu une étoile laisse moi briller avec toi et ensemble éclairons la guilde…

J'arrive mon ange…

Fin point de vue Levy

Une petite mage aux cheveux bleus est seule, chez elle dans une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante, une lame à la main, les larmes aux yeux, elle approche l'arme de sa peau opaline, soupire et tranche son petit poignet, le sang coule abondement, il colore l'eau, elle devient de plus en plus pâle, elle ferme les yeux, sourit et murmure : « Gajeel laisse moi une place… ». Aujourd'hui, elle a rejoint les cieux, et à partir de ce jour Fairy Tail brillera sous ces deux étoiles.

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send mee away with the words of a love song…

Bon ! C est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça… je sais pas si c est bien fait mais j'avais envie de le faire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plait. Et la chanson à la fin c est If I die young de The band perry je l avais dans la tête tout le long donc je voulais mettre le refrain XD ! Hésitez pas et laissez une review si y a des points négatifs, des trucs à revoir ou si c est parfait ! Ben voila Gros bisous sur vos narines !


End file.
